Our Long Roads Home
by ElementLegend
Summary: The one thing these people have in common is that none of them can go home. But what is "home"? If they can't go home, how will they find a new "home"? This fanfic features a lot of Cecil and Rydia, but many other characters will be featured. Final Fantasy IV/100 Themes Challenge - Variation 1/Drabble Collection
1. Introduction

Theme 1 - Introduction

Characters: Cecil, Rydia, and Edward

Spoilers: None

—

"So I know I got your name, Cecil, but who's the young lady?" Edward asked. The three of them were heading towards the Antlion Cave in Edward's airship. Rydia and Cecil were sitting behind Edward, and when Rydia heard the question, she immediately answered.

"My name is Rydia."

"Ah...May I ask where you're from?"

Rydia looked down. "I'm...I'm from the village of Mist."

"The summoner village...I see." Edward steered across the shallow ocean. "How did you two meet each other?"

"It was an accident," Cecil said, standing up. "There was an earthquake, and I helped Rydia get to safety."

Rydia glared at Cecil. He wasn't _wrong,_ but...

"Ah, here we are! This is the cave I was talking about," Edward said. He maneuvered the airship to the ground, and he headed towards the cave.

Cecil glanced over at Rydia. "Let's go."

"...Sure."

—

 _ **Long time, no see, everyone!**_

 _ **Ah yes, my usual style of really short vignettes...I mostly write that way because I write a lot of my fanfic in notebooks. When you have a page limit, your stories tend to be short.**_

 _ **I got Final Fantasy IV a long time ago, but I've been playing it recently, and I'm really enjoying it so far! I just got to the Antlion Cave in the game, and I'm not going to spoil myself on the game this time! I have a bad habit of doing that...You can expect some spoilers with this drabble collection, but hopefully I won't spoil anything too big. If I do, I'll put a warning.**_

 _ **I've been wanting to try the 100 themes challenge again, and I thought, "Why not do a 100 themes challenge for Final Fantasy IV?" Hopefully you'll see a few a month! There might be one or two other 100 themes fanfics I'll post too, but we'll see about that.**_

 _ **Anyway, look forward to the rest of "Our Long Roads Home"! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **\- ElementLegend**_


	2. Love

Theme 2 - Love

Character(s): Tellah

Spoilers?: Minor Early Game

—

"She really loved him, didn't she...?"

Tellah had stopped just outside the now destroyed Damcyan Castle. He was alone; Cecil, Rydia, and Edward hadn't followed him.

He had missed Anna so much, and he was so angry before that he hadn't thought of her feelings. Had she been foolish? Certainly. But...

Edward seemed upset at Anna's death as well. He wasn't the man Tellah had thought him to be, or at least, there had been a misunderstanding.

Tellah shook his head. It wouldn't do him much good to think on it now. What's done is done, and Tellah had a larger priority now. According to Edward, a man named Golbez had lead the fleet that had killed Anna.

Tellah gripped his staff tightly.

"I'll kill that man...I'll kill Golbez and avenge Anna...for the both of us!"

With that, he began his trek through the desert, following the vapor trails of the Red Wing fleet.


	3. Light

Theme 3 - Light

Character(s): Kain

Spoilers?: Unless you consider something that happens in the first hour of the game to be a spoiler, no, there are not spoilers in this chapter.

—

When Kain came to, it was already light out. He was lying in the middle of a forest.

"Uurgh..." Kain muttered as he sat up. He looked around. He could see smoke coming from the southeast. _Probably the village of...wait..._ Kain looked around again. _Where's Cecil?! Where's that green haired summoner girl?_ There weren't any disturbed patches of grass, or bodies, for that matter. _Damn...something must have happened..._

Kain looked in the direction of the burning village of Mist again. He knew that going over there to search for Cecil and the girl would be more likely to get him hurt or killed than anything else.

 _Cecil's...probably fine. He's not the type to go down easily. And the girl...well, if she missing, there's not much I can do about it. I'll head north and see if I can find a town. I can figure out a plan from there._

Kain got up and headed north, leaving the burning village of Mist behind him.

—

 _ **For those of you wondering how Kain ended up in a forest north of Mist, Cecil and Rydia landed south of Mist, close to a desert, so it makes sense to me that they were not the only ones who landed far from Mist after the earthquake. Thank you for reading! - ElementLegend**_


End file.
